


yellow

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [8]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Crush, Light Angst, Swimming, like veery light, takes place during their preteens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 8: yellowHer swimsuit is yellow, with pale white flowers.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Series: femslash february 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> i already had a jennifer/needy fic planned but i couldnt think of anything and i dont really know a lot of wlw ships i like. actually know/care about bc im an idiot or smth. will definitely keep that in mind for next year lol

The first time Jennifer thinks she might have a crush on Needy, they're thirteen.

Or, more accurately, Jennifer is thirteen. Needy's birthday is three months after Jennifer's so she's not quite thirteen yet.

They're at Jennifer's house, because Jennifer has the pool and it's summer so if they don't want to like, die, they need to do some swimming. 

Needy's swimsuit is yellow, with pale white flowers. It's cute, Jennifer thinks. One of those nice, warm shades of yellow that makes her think of sunshine or lemonade. 

Needy's sitting on the edge, legs dangling in the water while Jennifer swims. She's braiding her hair back, the soften golden curls disappearing as Needy ties off the end and jumps in the water. 

She doesn't have her glasses on.

Jennifer isn't sure why it's so important to her that she notices, but something about the sight of those pale blue eyes looking at her makes her heart flutter in her chest. 

She smiles and laughs and splashes water at needy, and later she'll stare down at the sleeping form of her best friend, at her slightly damp hair and the pale freckled skin. The sunburn forming on her shoulders and her long wispy lashes, and she'll feel a warmth in her chest. Later she'll parse through her own feelings, untangle the mass of love and affection she feels for Needy.

She'll brush the hair out of her face, fingers lingering for just a second longer than normal.

Then she'll go to sleep, will ignore the tickling echo of her fingers on her face-because sandbox love never dies, and Jennifer and Needy are _connected._

And when the sun rises she'll smile and laugh and suggest they play boyfriend-girlfriend.

" _Because we're teenagers now Needy! We need to prepare for dating, and who better to practice with then me?"_

Years later the memory will making her throat tighten.

But right now, she's just going to swim.


End file.
